IRONIA
by Un angel en el cielo
Summary: Shot."Jamás podría estar con alguien como tú, tus gustos son… no, no podría ni en mis más remotos sueños." con esas palabras Edward rompe el corazón de su mejor amiga Bella, que pasaría si en realidad te das cuenta que tu vida es una ironía...


Ironía

Lamentaba la idea de verle así, pero todo tenía una razón de ser, sentía rabia con migo misma, y no sólo rabia, también sentía pena de mí misma, pero no podía seguir a su lado, no cuando el amaba a otra persona; mi mejor amigo por años…

Nunca se dio cuenta de lo que yo sentía por él, ahora a mes y medio de graduarnos y salir al mundo nuevo que nos deparaban nuestras vidas, sentía que mi vida había sido nada, no le confesé lo que sentía, por miedo, miedo a ser rechazada por; ya una vez hace mucho tiempo ya, él me había dicho:

"_Jamás podría estar con alguien como tú, tus gustos son… no, no podría ni en mis más remotos sueños."-_ lo dijo con burla y eso me dolió y mucho, en ese tiempo yo ya sabía que él me gustaba y la conversación había salido porque en una foto salía un tipo parecido a él y mis pensamientos hablaron en voz alta; había dicho que el hombre de la foto era muy guapo, _"mino"_ había utilizado después cuando él se río de mi vocabulario un poco avejentado, _el miro la fotografía sonrió de forma ególatra y me dio la razón ya que tenía baste parecido con él_, sonreí para mis adentros y le dije: _Creo que la chica de la foto, junto a él se parece un poco a mi ¿no?;_ sólo eso basto para darle cuerda…

Pero resulta que a los pocos meses de esa conversación el me invitaba a conocer a su novia, 3 años menor que él, de mi porte, pelo castaño (como de mi color) y para el colmo de males… Con mis gustos, por lo menos la mayoría (_pendeja,_ pensé para mis adentros). Sip era irónico, era yo, con unos años menores, sin lentes, más delgada y… tenía al hombre que se adueñaba de mi imaginación durante todo el tedioso día, ¡No era grandioso! Luego de eso, busco mi cariño y mi hombro para llorar, la niña lo había dejado por teléfono; y ahí estaba yo consolándole, dándole todo el amor que le pudiera dar en ese momento…

Me dolía un mundo verlo así, tan intranquilo y tan dolido, el odio hacia la mocosa que lo había dañado se acumulo en mi pecho, pero de apoco me di cuenta que no era su culpa tampoco, ella era una niña y él un hombre, con 18 años no le puedes pedir mucho a una de 15 menos si era atada de pies y manos por sus padres por ser hija única…

Luego se alejo nuevamente, otra conquista; cada vez que pasaba me dolía el cuerpo de una forma impresionante, sólo esperaba que volviera, siempre lo hacía, él era muy enamoradizo por ello cuando rompían con él no importa que haya sido unas semanas el llegaba a mí, destruido, preguntándome cuando encontraría a esa mujer que de verdad lo quisiera, dentro mío mi subconsciente gritaba: ¡Hey maldito idiota, date cuenta, aquí estoy, no te das cuenta que te amo aunque no me correspondas, yo puedo hacerte feliz! Pero no, todo eso me lo callaba y solo acariciaba su hermoso cabello, ese cabello rebelde que no podía ser domado y sólo el agua lo dejaba decente… por un corto momento…

Cuando estábamos por dar termino al primer semestre, fuimos a estudiar a mi casa, ahí comenzó un encuentro turbulento que me confundió aun más, e ilusionó a mi pobre corazón; esa tarde llegamos a mi casa, no había nadie; pensé que Alice, mi hermana estaría, pero no la encontré, le pedí que me esperara en el sillón si así lo quería, yo fui por un baño, había tenido educación física a la ultima hora y prefería bañarme en casa, me saque la ropa y comencé a regular el agua cuando encontré la temperatura justa me metí a la ducha, a los 5 minutos tocaron la puerta de baño…

¡Necesito entrar, no aguanto! – rayos… el baño de visita estaba ocupado ya que habían dejado lavando ropa…

Está bien entra…- suspire y sentí como se abría y cerraba la puerta rápidamente, mientras me echaba el shampoo sentí como levanto la tapa del retrete, no lo podía creer, el estaba orinando y yo me estaba duchancho, solo nos separaba una cortina y era de plástico…- te faltaa mucho.- estaba nerviosa, éramos mejores amigos nos teníamos confianza, pero también dentro de mi crecían obviamente otro tipos de sentimientos hacia él…

Un poco, ¿por qué? Te pongo nerviosa.- dijo entre risas el muy descarado.

Ni un poco, ya quisieras, idiota.- tiró de la cadena, abrió el grifo de agua, seguro se estaba lavando las manos, yo seguía en lo mío pero igual de nerviosa, luego lo cerro pero no sentí que se fuera… De la nada el muy… abrió la cortina.

Lindos senos.- dijo mirándome como si nada, me tape al instante, me sentía vulnerable ante su mirada.

¡Cierra eso!

Nop, tienes senos bonitos, son muy naturales, no te preocupes no me pasa nada contigo, es como si viera a mi hermana bañarse, sería asqueroso que pasara algo siendo que eres como una herma.- genial, gracias mi ego crecía gratamente ante su comentario…

Bien, solo me falta sacarme el jabón y saldré; luego me toca a mí, no creas que verme te saldrá gratis.- luego recordé la conversación que tuve con una compañera y me sonroje, el me miro sin comprender nada.- sabes.- dije ya saliendo de la ducha con la toalla puesta.- nunca nos hemos bañado juntos, sería gracioso, ya que a ti no te pasa nada conmigo y obviamente a mi tampoco, sería bueno experimentar un poco, ¿no cree?- me miro, lo pensó un momento y luego sonrió.

Tienes razón sería bueno experimentar un poco, te arece bien ahora.- lo mire con los ojos totalmente abiertos y una sonrisa un tanto delatora, mientras el sin esperar mi respuesta se desnudaba frente a mi.- Y ¿qué dices? Ahora es muy pronto.

Si quieres báñate tu, yo voy a vestirme.- y Salí dejándolo solo en el baño, entre a mi pieza y comencé a escoger mi ropa cuando me ponía las pantaletas de encaje negro la puerta de mi habitación fue abierta, cubrí mi pecho al instante. ¡maldito idiota acosado!

Para qué te cubre si ya te vi denante, y para que te pones _ese _tipo de ropa interior si no se la puedes mostrar a _nadie_…

Y a ti que te importa, me visto como se me da la gana…

Sabes, de verdad debimos a ver tomado esa ducha.

Ya me había bañado lo siento.

Está bien, dime algo.

¿Qué quieres que te diga?

¿Con quién y cómo te gustaría perder tu virginidad? – vaya y yo que pensaba que se iría por las ramas…

Con una persona que me ame, sólo eso y bueno me gustaría que fuera en un lugar tranquilo, o donde no veamos a nadie por un par de días…

Y si no funciona.

¿A qué te refieres?

Si no llega esa persona.

Pues con mi mejor amigo, en este caso contigo.- total era lo mismo.

Y si yo no quiero.

Pues me buscaría a alguien por ahí, no eres mi única opción_ hermano_ – aunque si quería que fuera la única…

No volvimos a tocar el tema de la ducha, luego de las vacaciones seguimos como si nada, porque eso había sido nada…Pero para mí lo era todo, no podía dormir en las noches pensando y soñando con él… con él como el dueño de mi cuerpo, de mi cama, como mi compañero, amigo, novio, amante, esposo, padre de mis hijos…una familia con el… Lloraba por las noches pidiendo que se diera cuenta de que yo le amaba pero nada ocurría, mi mamá lo adoraba, lo quería como un hijo, mis primas me molestaban con él, pero yo como siempre negaba todo, lo hacía más como escudo ya que no quería salir dañada de todo esto, aunque ya lo estaba…

Así fue como paso el resto del año, yo lo consolaba y luego el volvía a lo de siempre, no cambiaba, él sabía que le romperían el corazón pero aún así seguía y luego volvía, hasta que un día me arte y mi bomba interior estallo…

_¡Ya basta, ya en serio para, deja de echarte a morir por estúpidas que no valen la pena, Edward por Dios, hay gente que de verdad sufre día a día, gente que lo ha perdido todo, niños sin hogar, gente que no tiene con que alimentarse y aun así ellos tratan de salir adelante, mujeres e hijos maltratados por un hombre que no merece llamarse hombre, por un MARICÓN, y tu aquí lloras, por una estúpida que conociste la semana pasada, te gusto, bien la tipa te gusto, te rechazó y que, hombre date cuenta, que tu no le gustas por la mierda, date cuenta de una puta vez, no todo es mundo rosa amigo, búscate alguien que te ame y deja de acosar a las pobre tipas, así no se conquista una mujer huevón, levanta tu culo de mi silla, lávate la cara y seguimos.- _Me miro con sus ojitos hinchados y solté un sonoro suspiro.-_ Está bien, quédate sentado.. quiero que entiendas que la vida no acaba aquí, está bien, quieres tener algo serio, una relación larga y todo lo que eso conlleva pero, viejo, eso no se consigue de un día para otro… Debes luchar por lo que quieres, yo te quiero, te adoro, hasta te amo.-_ me miro raro por un momento no se bien porque_.- eres mi mejor amigo… y siempre voy a estar ahí para ti, pero no te eches a morir por algo que no vale la pena… Quedan 3 meses para salir de este lugar y luego te puedes tirar las bolas si quieres… Pero ahora, ahora es momento de disfrutar lo poco que nos queda, dame una sonrisa y sigamos como si nada está bien…_

Ya ahora a mes y medio de salir de clases me sentía más sola y más triste que antes, había discutido con él, no quería verlo ni él a mí, no le dije lo que sentía, pero su nueva novia no era para él, el era atento con ella, la quería, le compraba cosas, se preocupaba de ella, mientras que ella, nada, así de sencillo, jugaba con como quería, por eso decidí alejarme, el no me creía, solo esperaba que no se diera cuenta demasiado tarde, sólo lo esperaría hasta la fiesta de graduación luego de eso, me iría y no volvería a saber de él por mi cuenta, si él quería saber de mi no había problema pero yo, yo no quería seguir sufriendo…

…oooo000oooo…

El día tan esperado había llegado, hace una semana nos habíamos graduado y ahora nos tocaría la fiesta, estaba nerviosa, Rose me había dejado bellísima, junto con Alice se habían esmerado un montón…

Si el imbécil de nuestro querido amigo no se da cuenta de lo que se está perdiendo, creo que tomare su premio con mucho gusto.- dijo Riley con una sonrisa mientras me giraba y llevaba a la pista de baile.

No seas tonto, Riley, sabes que aunque no se dé cuenta, yo le querría igual.- dije con un suspiro, acomodando mis lentes.

Me gustan esos nuevos lentes, combinan con tu vestido, hermosa.

Gracias, por eso los compre, sabía que los negros no le pegarían mucho, estos me han encantado…

Te ves hermosa no lo dudes, ya sabes de todas formas, igual yo siempre te estaré esperando…

Riley, sabes que no quiero hacerte daño… No me lo hagas más difícil.

Cariño, tú has sufrido suficiente por el soquete de mi amigo, déjame hacerte feliz, Bella.-dijo serio.

Sabes que no puedo, lo siento, pero sería estar engañándote y engañándome.

Está bien, pequeña, no te preocupes, sólo recuerda que yo siempre estaré ahí y que te amo.- dijo para luego alejarse…

Me senté solo el resto de la fiesta, Edward, estaba hermoso, con su terno negro. Baila al ritmo de la música con su nueva cita, mis ojos se llenaron de lagrimas por lo que Salí al balcón, no quería saber nada de nadie, menos de él…

Luego recordé porque me sentía tan mal, yo era la culpable de esto por a verme dejado usar, Riley sabía y no le importaba…

Hace 2 semanas había perdido mi virginidad, en una fiesta que había hecho mi curso como despedida en una parcela hermosísima, nos habíamos pasado de copas, cuando me desperté al día siguiente estaba en el departamento de soltero de su padre, tenía un dolor de cabeza horrible, mire mi cuerpo y estaba desnuda, a mi lado estaba Edward, seguía durmiendo como si nada… Ese día me levante, coloque mi ropa y me fui. Hace 3 días supe que estaba embarazada, la alegría se apodero de mi ser, siempre había querido ser madre…y aunque pareciese extraño no me importaba tener 18 y serlo…no sabía cómo lo tomaría, por eso había planeado no decirle nada, el estaba feliz así, incluso sin mi presencia se veía mejor, sin más me retire del recinto, no mire atrás, nunca me había gustado mucho hacerlo, pero las lagrimas traicioneras igual aparecían, siempre estarían y ahora su recuerdo estaba en mi bebe…

3 AÑOS MÁS TARDE…

_A veces las decisiones que tomamos apresuradamente nos hacen plantearnos, porque no lo pensé mejor antes… Saber que te hubieras ahorrado un montón de malos ratos si hubieras hablado haría las cosas más fasil ¿no es así?_

Mami, mami, mida.- dijo Daniel mostrándome su dibujo.

Está hermoso mi amor, ¿Quien te trajo?

Papi.- dijo sonriendo.

Hola Riley.- dije abrazándolo fuertemente.- ¿Qué tal la universidad y el trabajo?

Como siempre querida, Bella, como siempre, sólo los echaba de menos, sobre todo a mi compañero de jugarretas, verdad campeón…

¡sipi!

Ya, está bien no me extrañen a mi tampoco…- Y corrí a saludarlo.

Hola, amor, ¿Cómo te fue?- dije dándole un beso en los labios…

Ahora… mucho mejor.- dijo Edward mientras me volvía a besar.

¡Hey! Hay monstros pequeños aquí.- dijo apuntando a nuestro pequeño hijo.- Edward sonrío y lo tomo en brazos haciéndolo girar, las risas de mi pequeño no se hicieron esperar.

Papi, no, duele buatita…-dijo sobando su estomago.

Está bien amor, hora del baño; Riley te quedas a cenar ¿cierto?

La verdad, no, solo acompañe a este par hasta acá, tengo una cita con Tanya.-dijo sonriendo.

Está bien nos vemos en otra ocasión entonces, cuídate y dale mis saludos a esa mujer, dile que está muy desaparecida…

Le diré no te preocupes pecosa.- dijo guiñando un ojo.

Tonto…- dije pegandole en brazo.

Amor bañare a Daniel, espérame en la pieza.- dije a mi _marido_.

Como gustes, mi vida, te estaré esperando.- dijo mientras me nalgueaba, genial ahora estaba roja como una manzana… y pensar que no tendría todo esto si no fuera por Riley que hablo con Edward cuando yo tenía 4 meses… más que hablar, lo había golpeado por no darse cuenta de lo que tenía en frente, luego de eso Edward llego a mi departamento nuevo con un ramo de tulipanes, al darse cuenta de mi embarazo quedo en shock, luego se arrojo a mis brazos _como siempre_ me, pidió perdón, me rogo que le diera una oportunidad, que terminara con el _idiota con el que estaba_, que querría a mi hijo como si fuese suyo, etc. A esa altura yo ya estaba más que emocionada y le explique todo… Entonces él se arrodillo y le hablo a nuestro bebe… - _pequeño, soy yo, papá, sé que no he sido el mejor del mundo y que recién ahora te conozco pero quiero decirte que intentare ser el mejor padre del mundo…_

Acosté a Daniel en su camita, bese su cabeza, y fui a la recamara. Ahí me esperaba Edward con su mirada a la nada, cuando se percato de mí, sonrió y me abrió los brazos, corrí a sus brazos y me tire encima…

Eres perfecta, mi amor, gracias por todo de nuevo…

No soy perfecta, tonto, solo estoy enamorada.

Claro que eres perfecta, tú me has dado un hijo, el más hermoso y travieso hijo que pude haber deseado…

Y espera a oír algo que tu perfecta esposa te dirá entonces.

¿Qué es amor?

Estamos esperando otro perfecto hijo o hija.- dije como si nada

De verdad…

Sip

Mi vida, esto es perfecto…

Lose, aunque prefiero seguir como antes y pensar que es una ironía…te enamoraste de tu mejor amiga, cuando dijiste que nunca saldrías con alguien como ellas.- dije con una sonrisa…

Bueno me encanta vivir con ironía, nunca tendremos una niña.- dijo travieso y me beso intensamente…

_Nuestra vida siempre ha sido una ironía que estemos juntos no significa que deje de serlo._

_FIN…_


End file.
